Simon Petrikov's return
by SomeRandomWriterGuy
Summary: My Adventure Time story where Simon Petrikov returns!
1. Chapter 1

**My Adventure Time story where Simon Petrikov returns!**

**I don't own Adventure Time Pendleton Ward does.**

The creature let out a rattling breath. "Finn the human. I've been waiting a long time to meet you." It said in a deep demonic voice. The first thing Finn saw was a green cloak and skeletal limbs_. "The lich!" _he thought.But on closer inspection there were many differences. He was a lot taller than the lich. His head was solid bone, a few cracks running down the side of his face and on one of his horns. His teeth were small and sharp. His eyes were black with red slits instead of pupils. Underneath his green cloak, his body was a skeleton. Finn drew his sword "What do you mean!?" he shouted at the creature.

"I've heard lots about you. And now I've got you right where I want you, nothing will stop me!" Energy began to crackle round his skeletal hands as the ground above began to shake.

"It's you draining the essence!" Finn yelled

"No it's the tooth fairy. Who did you think fool?!"

"The what fairy?" Jake asked stretching to try and wrap himself around the creature.

"Oh glob this is not good" the ice king whispered as he flew behind some rocks for cover. "Ooh! More rock princesses! How are you all?"

"Let go of me you simpleton!" the creature screeched as Jake stretched around him tighter and Finn was laying all sorts of attacks into him. He began to drain the essence faster. Unnoticed to Finn and Jake, the essence draining energy was also crackling around the ice kings crown. The ice king was stiff, his eyes rolled upwards. Finn managed to snap the creature's bony leg. He screamed out in pain and used his good leg to kick Finn across the room. Red energy began to appear at the creatures hands, healing his broken leg. That energy also started to do its work on the ice king too. Jake squeezed the creature so hard his ribs broke. The creature let out an almighty roar and sent rocks tumbling from the roof to the ground. Jake let go of the damaged creature and protected Finn from the incoming debris. The ice king wasn't so lucky. He hadn't even recovered when a rock hit him right on the head, destroying the crown and rendering the ice king unconscious. The creature disappeared, leaving only a faint rotting smell. "Finn! You ok?" Jake said.

"A few cuts and bruises, but nothing too bad man."

"What about ice king?"

They walked over to the pile of rocks where they had last seen the ice king. "Ice king? Where are you?!"

"Oh my glob! Finn come over here!" Jake called. Finn went over to Jake. "Oh glob Simon" Ice king was unconscious on the floor. "We need to get him to a hospital."

"Hey who jacked up his crown?" Jake asked picking up what was left of the crown.

"Nevermind. Come on!" Jake turned into a stretcher so Finn put the ice king on it. As they walked back through the candy kingdom subway, they noticed that the subway looked new again. "Has the essence returned?"

"I don't know just come on man" they left the subway to see that the candy kingdom was restored and the citizens happy. "Finn! Jake!" Princess Bubblegum shouted running over to them. She looked a lot better. "What happened down there?"

"Some crazy freak is trying to jack up ooo by draining it!"

"Well we need to stop-wait what happened to the ice king!?"

"He got jacked up down there! We need to get him to a hospital"

After a while some candy paramedics arrived and took the ice king to the hospital. "Hey PB we have somethin' you might wanna look at" Finn said handing her the broken crown

"Excellent! This will make a good study!" They followed PB up to her lab where she placed the crown in a special container. "I think we should go and see the ice king now. He was injured in my kingdom so he's my responsibility." They walked to the candy kingdom hospital where ice king was being assessed. Ice king was in a hospital gown lying down in a bed still unconscious. "What's the deal with him doctor?" Jake asked

"Well it's a very curious thing actually. He seems to be injured but when we examine him everything seems perfectly fine! We even did a little test. We made a small cut on his arm and it healed almost instantly. As if by magic."

"Well that's weird! Thanks anyway doctor! Keep a good eye on him." As the doctor left they sat down next to ice king and began to talk with each other. One subject that came up was about Marceline. "Who's gonna tell Marcy" Finn asked anxiously "She and ice king are really close friends"

"I'll tell her!" Princess Bubblegum blurted out "Uhh Yeah I'll tell her. Whatever" She added sitting back in her chair.

"Yeah we'll leave you to it PB" Jake said walking out of the door and waiting outside. PB walked over to the phone, exhaled and dialled Marceline's number. "Hey Marcy! I'm afraid I have some bad news"

10 minutes later Marceline flew in through the window and pointed a finger at Bubblegum. "What did you do to him Bonnibel!?" she shouted

"I didn't do anything! He had an accident! If that's gonna be your attitude then goodbye!" She walked out of the room muttering under her breath. Marceline went over to the doctor and began to talk. Whilst their backs were turned they didn't notice the red healing energy bathe ice kings face in light, making his nose and beard shorter.

**Well then thank you for reading! If you didn't already notice ice king has gone back to being the Simon we saw in Simon's last tape. All long bearded and stuff. Remember to leave a review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Adventure Time Pendleton Ward does**

Whilst ice king lay unconscious in a hospital bed, the creature was planning its next attack. "I've been a fool" It said pacing its hidden lair "I lost the candy essence and now I'm deteriorating faster" the creature touched the growing cracks on the side of its head "but maybe THIS will help" in his palm was one of the crystals from the ice kings crown. "I should hold out longer with this!" he placed the crystal on his forehead and let out and agonizing screech as it fused itself into his head.

Marceline was sat next to where the ice king lay in his hospital bed. She found it heart-breaking to see Simon like this. "He looks more like Simon than ever now" she sighed "His beard is shorter and he doesn't have that stupid bald spot" She flashed back to the last day she'd seen Simon_. A few days before, he'd disappeared, he never told me where too. When he came back he kept telling me things were going to turn out fine. Then we met the Lich. Simon had to put on the crown to get rid of it. We knew it wasn't for good. Wearing the crown again had done damage. His beard was longer he looked more insane. Just like how he looks now in this hospital bed. Later on he told me that I had to look after myself because he was losing himself. I heard him recording one of his tapes during the night he sounded so upset. In the morning he was gone. It was just me and Hambo for many years. I miss him. _Suddenly Marceline was jerked back into the real world by the sight of Simon twitching. "Please wake up" she whispered to him "Please!" red energy began to appear around him, burning holes in his hospital gown. Marceline stood up, worried about what was happening to her friend. His face became distorted with energy then… He sat up with a deafening scream, his beard and nose shortening further. Marceline gasped. He looked just how he looked when he took care of her during the mushroom war. He sat up panting, trying to take in his surroundings. "Marceline?" he whispered squinting at her "What's going on? Where am I?"

"Simon?" Marceline asked, but then the doctor walked in.

"Is everything alright? I heard a scream."

"Yeah everything's fine!" Marceline said smiling.

"Well I'm glad to see that ice king is awake. May I just perform an examination?"

As the examination was performed Simon just sat there babbling. "Well Ice king there seems to be no lasting damage to your head, you may go home. Also your beard looks a lot shorter than when you came in. Are you sure everything's alright?"

"W-who's the ice king?" Simon stuttered before Marceline put her arm around him.

"Heh, yeah doctor the ice king's a bit confused that's all! We'll be off now"

The doctor looked confused as Marceline practically dragged Simon out of the room.

"I remember now!" he shouted "The crown, the ice king and the apocalypse. B-but what's going on? How did I get back? Wait Marcy what are you doing?" Marceline was opening the window "Marcy stop, are you crazy!?" Marceline jumped out of the window and began to fly ignoring Simon's screams "Oh I forgot! You can fly! Ugh I can barely see a thing." Marceline remained quiet until she got to the mouth of the cave. "Marcy th-Wait are we in a cave?"

"Yep!"

"Why!?"

"Well my house is in here."

"You live in a cave?"

"Well not exactly... You'll see"

Marceline opened the front door of her house and sat Simon down on the couch. "Where do you keep your glasses?"

"In a box in the past room why?" By the time Simon had finished his sentence Marceline had gone. "Well ok then" Simon said sitting back in his chair, trying to gather his thoughts. His head still felt like he'd smashed it on a wall a couple of times. "I'm having a weird day." he sighed.

Marceline had arrived at the ice kingdom. The tower that the ice king lived in was rapidly melting. The penguins had escaped and were residing in smaller ice towers. Marceline went down to the past room where Gunther was sat on the cabinet. Marceline smiled and picked him up. So rummaged in a box for a minute before pulling out Simon's glasses. "Ok now where does he… AHA!" Marceline moved the cabinet aside to reveal a large library that belonged to Simon. She quickly grabbed his suit and flew back home, Gunther in her arms.

When she got back Simon was asleep. "Simon!" Marceline whispered shaking him "Wha-what! Oh hi Marcy!"

"Simon your glasses!" Marceline said handing them to him.

"Thank you!" he said happily putting them on "Much better! Now Marceline, you don't seem very happy to see me."

"Sorry Simon I was in shock. How are you back!? What's happening?"

"I was asking myself the same question Marcy. I got no reply."

Marceline laughed and hugged him. "I missed you Simon"

"I missed you too Marcy. How long has it been?"

"A year"

"Well that doesn't sound as impressive as when you said a thousand years last time!" Well if you excuse me Marcy I have to get my suit on. Simon walked upstairs feeling dazed and confused. "Wak!" Gunther was following him upstairs. "Oh of course! How silly of me! I forgot I had penguins!" he picked up Gunther and took him upstairs.

"There we go!" Simon had just finished fastening his waistcoat. "Ugh stupid beard!" Simon cursed as he struggled to fasten his bow-tie. "Fine! You know what? I'll just leave it!" he threw it on the bed and looked at himself in the mirror. It was just like he had gone back in time hundreds of years. His skin was a light blue with a short beard and long white hair. He smiled "Come on Gunther" he said leaving the guest room. Marcy couldn't help but smiling when she saw Simon wearing his suit "It's just like old times Simon!"

"Sure is Marcy! Sure is!"

Whilst Simon and Marcy were having fun the creature had other things on its mind. "I need something to help my worsening condition" he closed his eyes and used the crystal to try and help him. Then the crystal brought an image of a golden chalice to his mind. "Bingo." The creature grinned.

**Thanks for reading Chapter 2! Simon has become the "Simon &amp; Marcy" version if you were wondering. Stay tuned for more chapter shenanigans!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Adventure Time Pendleton Ward does.**

"Hmmm interesting…" Princess Bubblegum was studying the crown. Everytime she attempted to check the levels of magic inside it, all results were 0. "How strange… Oh well this can wait. I have more important things to do, like find out what this "creature" wants." She got up and left the crown on the desk.

Marceline and Simon were enjoying a meal of chicken soup. "Y'know why I chose chicken soup Marcy?"

"Was it because of that time I was sick and you got me some of the stuff?"

"Correct!" Simon said laughing "how did you know?"

"Well it's because I know you Simon."

They both laughed for a while before Marceline spoke again "So I was thinking, maybe I should invite Finn and Jake round? They were there when you had this "accident" maybe they should shed some light on the whole thing."

"Great idea Marcy! I'll just clear up whilst you do that" he said picking up the empty bowls.

Marceline floated over to the phone and dialled the number for the tree fort.

"Hello?" Finn said from down the phone

"Hey Finn! It's Marceline. Would you come down here?"

"What's going on?"

"It's about the ice king."

"Oh! Is he ok? Where is he?"

"He's fine and he's with me. Could you just come down?"

"Ok fine." He hung up.

"They're on their way Simon!" Marceline called

"Great!" Simon shouted back "I'll be done in a minute!"

Marcy waited by the door for them to arrive "Come on where are you guys?" she asked, glancing at the clock. Then she heard voices nearby "It's about time" she muttered throwing open the door.

"Oh hey Marcy!" Finn said grinning

"What took you so long!?"

"Jake. He wouldn't stop playing video games."

Jake popped up from behind Finn "That's the second time in one day that I've been interrupted whilst playing video games! Two times!"

"Sorry Jake, this is urgent."

"Ok then Marcy!" Finn said stepping inside. Finn sat down "So where's the ice king?" Finn asked looking around.

"He's here" Finn turned towards the kitchen where Simon was silhouetted in the doorway.

"Ice king?" Finn asked squinting at the figure.

"Finn you remember Simon, right?"

"What!? How did you-?"

"We were hoping you could shed some light on that for us Finn. I don't even know myself."

"Did you see anything happen to Simon when you were underground?"

"Nope!" Jake replied "All we know is that he got jacked up after the fight"

"Well that may have something to do with it!" Simon chuckled "It's getting late you guys should be getting back now."

"Aw what a waste of a journey!" Jake began before Finn punched him on the shoulder.

"Ok we'll be back tomorrow!" Finn and Jake left leaving Simon and Marcy alone.

"So they don't even know what are we gonna do Marcy?" Simon asked desperately.

"Well first of all we're gonna get some sleep. And secondly I'll ask my friend Bonnibel, I mean Princess Bubblegum if she can help."

"Ok then! As long as we can figure out why I'm back then I'm fine!"

Simon and Marcy talked whilst going upstairs "So do you want a book on ooo I have one somewhere."

"A book on what!?"

Marcy then explained what ooo was. Simon found it hilarious. "Where did that name come from!?"

"It doesn't matter! Do you want the book or not?!" She said obviously slightly annoyed by that.

It turns out that Marceline had a spare pair of Ash's pyjamas from when they dated. "That moron would leave his head behind if it wasn't attached to his neck!" she said as she handed them to him.

"Thanks, I should get my own real soon if they still sell them in ooo" he started to laugh again. When Marceline had left the room he looked at the book. "The history of ooo. Okay!" as he read the book it filled in the gaps from the mushroom war to now. "Okay, candy kingdom, Princess Bubblegum, Nightosphere, Ice kingdom, Fire kingdom, Slime kingdom, wow a lot of kingdoms!" he muttered to himself. "Wak!" Gunther said.

"What is it Mr Penguin? You hungry?"

"Wak!"

"Ok then what do penguins eat?"

"Wak!"

"Fish, I expect. Come on!" Simon got out of bed Gunther following close behind. "Ok fridge, fridge aha!" Simon opened the fridge "What?" It was full of red food. "Umm do you like strawberries?" he asked.

"Wak!"

"No well ummm…. I'll think of something tomorrow, come on bed time for penguins." He walked back upstairs feeling happy. I'm back and I'm here to stay!

The next morning Simon woke to hear Marceline clattering around in the kitchen below. He got up and put on his suit. "Come on Mr Penguin!" he called to Gunther who was sat on the bed.

"Wak!" he said as he followed Simon downstairs.

"Morning Marcy!" he said loudly as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh glob! Simon you scared me!"

"Sorry! Did you forget about me?"

"Yes. It's so weird having you back!"

"Well that's promising! Anyway I think it's weird having me back too."

"So anyway I've called up Bonni-Princess Bubblegum and she wants us and Finn and Jake over ASAP."

"Can I eat breakfast first?"

"Sure!"

"Also Mr Penguin is hungry can you get him some fish?"

"You mean Gunther? Sure!"

"Gunther… I like it!"

Whilst Simon ate his breakfast and Gunther ate a fish Marcy caught from a nearby pond, Marceline was getting ready to apologise to Princess Bubblegum. "We left on bad terms" she sighed "I don't wanna lose her, she's a good friend." She smiled.

"Marcy I'm ready!"

"Ok Simon!" Marcy called up the stairs. She'd been so busy planning her apology that she didn't hear Simon go upstairs. Simon asked that they walk this time, so they were walking.

"So when will we get to this "Candy kingdom?"

"You'll know when we see it." Marcy grinned just thinking about the kingdom.

"So a kingdom made of candy. Can that really be true?"

"Yep!"

"So when will I get to see it?"

"Now." She pointed in front of them. A huge castle towered over them, surrounded by a thick wall. The delicious smell of chocolate was in the air and all the candy citizens were visible from outside the kingdom.

"Well things have definitely changed" Simon said hoarsely.

A spinning disk of green light appeared in a darkened street. As it spun faster a creature emerged, taking a few croaky breaths. It looked at the building ahead, its heart beating faster just knowing his prize was in there. "I do believe I've come to the right place." It grinned taking its first steps towards its secured survival.

**Thanks for reading! More chapters on the way! Also If you haven't already read the short prequel to this story. It'll make tons more sense. Thanks again! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Adventure Time Pendleton Ward does**

"Marceline, Simon hi! So glad you could make it! Finn and Jake are just in here!" Princess Bubblegum greeted them extremely warmly, offering them tea and biscuits too.

"That's awfully kind your majesty, but you didn't have too y'know" Simon said humbly.

"Just call me PB everyone does."

"Ok then! So do you have your answers?" he said sitting down next to Finn and Jake.

"Partially. Let me explain. I performed many tests on the crown, they all said that the crown had 0% magic in it. But, that alone would have made you slowly begin to die, like last time."

Simon shuddered just thinking about last time. "Ok continue Princess"

"Well I'm still trying to figure out what kept you alive and stopped you from ageing hundreds of years."

"All I care about is that you're back! You seem like a cool guy!" Finn said smiling at Simon.

"Thanks Finn, you too!"

Princess Bubblegum began to talk to them about a device she was going to build to help analyse the crown, when a red light started to blink on a monitor on her desk.

"Huh!? Hold on a sec guys." She got up and stared at the monitor, her pink face getting paler.

"What's going on PB?" Jake asked stretching his head over to the monitor.

"The ooo history museum has been breached!"

"On it PB!" Finn shouted drawing his sword "Simon, Marcy you coming?"

"Yeah!" Simon shouted "A chance to explore "ooo" is what I really need! Will there be a fight?"

"More than likely, if you're with Finn." Jake laughed

"All right!" Simon took off his jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves "I am ready!"

"Ok? Let's go! What time is it!?"

"Adventure Time!" Finn and Jake chorused

The 4 friends practically sprinted through the various parts of ooo, not showing any signs of stopping. Then, they finally reached the ooo history museum.

"Oh glob!" The entire front looked like it had been torn clean off. The rubble looked fresh and dust was still settling.

"We're not too late! Come on!" Fin shouted running in, his sword drawn.

"Is he like this a lot?" Simon whispered to Marcy

"Mostly, yeah."

"Let's go!" Jake shouted running inside.

"You heard him let's go!" Simon said running, Marcy close behind. They followed the trail of destruction until they came to an empty room. It was made of a rough stone and it was big with a high ceiling. In the centre of the room was a glass case with a golden chalice encrusted with rubies in it. The creature was behind the case slowly taking off the case and reaching for the chalice.

"Hey you!" Simon shouted "Stop!"

"Well well well! If it isn't Simon Petrikov! It's been years!"

"What do you mean creep! And where did you get that crystal!?" Simon yelled pointing at the crystal embedded in his forehead.

"The crystal? Ah yes! You were kind enough to leave that for me during our last encounter. As for the other thing well…." Before it could finish Finn leapt forward and began to attack the creature. "Ugh you moron! Didn't you learn last time!?" he kicked Finn into the wall making a huge hole in it. Wind began to whistle through the hole in the wall as the creature grabbed the chalice from the casing. "Why do you look so similar to the lich, dude?" Jake yelled at him.

"Never you mind you nosey dog!" he shouted back and started to advance towards Finn.

"Jake go!" Simon yelled pointing at the creature. With his long hair blowing out in all directions, he looked more like a warrior than and antiquarian from the past. Jake grew and ran snarling at the creature. "Come on then pooch! Whatcha gonna do!?" suddenly Finn sprung up and cut the creature's arm that was holding the chalice clean off. "Mon dieu!" he screamed in perfect French and disappeared into a spinning disk of green light.

"We did it!" Finn shouted before he fell down. "Everything hurts" he moaned

"Don't worry buddy we'll get home and you can rest." Jake said walking over to Finn "hey look! He left his arm behind!"

"Gimmie that!" Finn shouted sitting up suddenly "We need to take this to PB."

"Ok then but what about this?" he said holding up the dropped chalice.

"Put that back in the case" Marcy said floating over "As long as the creepy guy doesn't get it we're ok."

They did that and then began the long journey back to the candy kingdom. "About time!" Simon snorted. The authorities had only just arrived. As they passed the ice kingdom Simon felt a strange feeling overcome him. "I-is that the ice kingdom?"

"Yeah. Why?" Finn replied looking confused

"I remember. This is where my house used to be before the war." He sighed looking miserable.

"Hey Simon, buddy. We can rebuild it!" Jake said reassuringly

"Yeah! Better and cooler than before!"

"Thanks guys. You're the best."

When they approached the candy kingdom, once again Princess Bubblegum was waiting for them outside. "Guys! Did you do it!? What happened!?"

"Well we have something for you. We'll explain what happened when we get inside." Princess Bubblegum led the way up to her lab, making sure to lock the door behind her. "So what do you have for me?"

"This!" Finn said impressively handing her the arm.

"Whose is this?" she asked confused

"Guess what!? The creature who was draining the candy kingdom essence, broke into the museum and tried to steal some goblet or chalice or something" Jake said.

Princess Bubblegum paled "You mean the chalice of life?" she said looking worried.

"Yeah. Kinda looks like a chalice of life. So what's up with it?" Finn asked.

"It is supposed to give anyone who drinks from it a new mortal life to live. The only trouble is whoever drank from it also went mad."

"Wow. But why would some creepy skeleton dude want a new mortal life?"

"I don't know, but that arm could come in handy for my research into the crown."

Finn handed her the arm and walked back over to the others "Let's go now."

"Hold on a second Finn." Marcy said "I need to do something." She floated over to Princess Bubblegum "Hey Bonnie?"

"What is it Marcy?"

"Well I'm sorry I yelled at you last time. I don't want our friendship to be over."

"It's ok Marcy. I didn't want our friendship to be over either."

Simon was watching them talk. "Hmmmm" he said smiling.

"What is it Simon?" Finn asked

"Oh nothing' Finn."

"Ok guys let's go!" Marceline had floated back over a pleased look on her face. They all started to walk back to Marceline's house not knowing they were being watched.

The creature stopped using the crystal to spy on the 4 heroes. "I NEED something." He hissed "those idiots stole the chalice from me, and I need a new option." He looked even worse. There were more cracks on his face and the end of one of his horns was chipped off. Holes had started to appear in his green cloak, and they had nothing to do with the earlier fight. It was because of his deteriorating state. "You." He snarled at the crystal "You got me into the mess with the chalice, so you can find me a new solution." Suddenly the crystal brought an image of a huge room filled with all sorts of exotic plants and trees. "Of course" he whispered.

**Thank you once again! Please feel free to leave a review. Moar (I did that on purpose) chapters on the way!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Adventure Time Pendleton Ward does**

An innocent candy person was walking home after dark. She was walking through an alleyway when she came face to face with a horrific creature that appeared out of nowhere. She did manage to escape, but reported the creature to the authorities immediately.

Simon woke with a start. He'd been dreaming of the crown and someone else, but he couldn't remember who she was. His memory was still slightly damaged. He walked downstairs where Gunther was eating a fish. "Hello Gunther!" he smiled "How are you today?"

"Wak!"

"I'll take that as a good." Then Marceline walked in "Simon you're up! Listen I need to go, there's a sale down at the music store. Cheap good quality music products are hard to come by nowadays."

"No problem! It's not like I'm going anywhere."

"Ok bye!" she shouted hurriedly as she closed the front door.

"Well Gunther we've got the house to ourselves!"

"Wak!"

"Ok then I guess?" Simon ate breakfast and then put on his suit. "Now then where'd I aha!" he picked up the copy of "the history of ooo", sat on the chair in his room and began to read. After a while Simon found himself unable to read on. He'd had a strange feeling ever since he woke up. And it had been gradually getting worse. Now he was struggling to stay conscious. _"Is this it?" _Simon thought _"Have I had all my time? Is this me dying? I never got to say goodbye to Marcy." _Just before he slipped into unconsciousness, Simon noticed red energy appearing in his vision. He didn't even have time to respond to that before he blacked out.

"Simon?!" Marceline shouted as she opened the front door. "Simon!?" she put down the bag full of things and went into the kitchen. "Simon!?"

"M-what!? Oh hi Marcy!" Simon shouted from upstairs. "One second!" he began to walk down the stairs feeling a LOT better. "Ok Marcy what's up?" he asked.

"Simon I-"she stopped dead gaping at Simon.

"What?" he asked looking at her curiously.

"L-look in a mirror." She stammered.

Simon ran to the nearest mirror and gasped at what he saw. He had started to look like his old self again. His hair was now grey instead of white, and his skin was less blue. His hair was shorter and his beard was gone. All that was left of his beard was a stubble and a few tufts off hair. His nose was now a tiny point, with a moustache underneath it. "I-I don't believe it Marcy!" he said turning round to look at her. "Wait here!" he shouted suddenly running upstairs. "Simon!" Marcy called "What are you doing?" When he came back downstairs, Simon had his bow-tie on. "I've been waiting to wear this again." He smiled. Then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Simon said sauntering over. He threw open the door. It was Finn and Jake. "Hey Simon have you had a shave?"

"Better! I'm going back to my true form."

"True form?"

"Y'know, human looking not all blue skin and beards."

"Oh ok."

"So what's wrong?"

"PB needs us."

"Again!? Ok I'll get Marcy." Simon walked into the kitchen where Marcy was getting something from the fridge.

"Who's at the door?" she asked not looking up.

"It's Finn and Jake. Princess Bubblegum needs us."

"Really!? Ok." She grabbed he axe bass on the way out. "Just in case." She said.

"So is this a daily thing with you?" Simon asked whilst they were on their way.

"Basically yeah." Finn said "Adventure, princesses, flipping the ice king's brick."

"Yeah! I remember THAT!"

"Sorry man."

"Nah don't be." Meanwhile Marceline was playing her guitar whilst Jake played his viola. "If I could get my drums back, we could have a band!" Simon joked "But seriously. I want my drums."

"Ice king had some. Maybe they're yours."

"Maybe so."

As they approached the candy kingdom, they knew something was wrong. The atmosphere seemed tense. Everyone was in their homes, refusing to go outside. More banana guards were on patrol.

"Oh no not again." Finn groaned.

They had to be searched before they could go inside. When they actually got inside, the place seemed like a ghost town. Jake shuddered. They walked into the castle and up the stairs to Princess Bubblegum's lab. When they reached the lab, the princess was dressed in a smart outfit in front of a notice board full of documents, pictures and a map of the candy kingdom. She turned around "Guys you made it! Nice shave Simon."

"Well actually I-" before Simon could finish his sentence the princess cut him off. "Please sit down all of you. This is a matter of great importance." They all sat down on the small chairs that had been set out. "This is like a school, man." Jake whispered to Finn. Princess Bubblegum began her talk. She pointed at the notice board, just how a teacher would point at a blackboard. "I'm going to cut a long story short here. The creature you described. It's been spotted. Here in the candy kingdom. "I checked the location of all the reported sightings" she pointed at the map, where several red dots had been placed in the correct places. "After an examination, I found out that he has been circling…" she pointed dramatically at a place on the map. " The candy kingdom botanical gardens!"

"So the monster likes flowers?" Marceline joked.

"No Marcy, he's probably looking for the plant of eternal life."

"Why are there so many things that give life in ooo!?" Simon asked "Does this one work?"

"Well no. It's supposed to heal anyone who touches it to perfect health. It also gives them a new life cycle."

"So they become a baby?"

"No. Say if they lived until they were 80 years old. It would make them young again and add another 80 years onto their life."

"Oh ok. So what's wrong with it?"

"It used to work long ago. But now it just causes mass mutation."

"Oh glob! What do we do?" Finn asked.

"Your job is to stop the creature and capture him. Once you have, bring him to me for questioning. I've booked you the penthouse suite in the coolest hotel under my name. I'm sure you'll find all you need in that room. Also please try and be quiet about it. The people are already scared stifless."

"Ok p-bubs. We're on it!"

Simon had a question as they left the castle. "So is it really the coolest hotel? Or is that just a name?"

"Well we only went in once. And that was to solve a "murder mystery" Finn was cut off by Simon.

"I think people recognise me as the ice king. I'm getting weird looks."

"Don't worry man. When your skin's no longer blue, people won't recognise you."

"Shhh! Remember PB told us to shut up." Marceline whispered to them.

"Ok! Ok!" Jake said wincing. He still remembered when Marceline bit him. It wasn't a long walk to the hotel, but it felt like it. When they entered an ice cream lady was behind the reception desk. "Why hello there Finn and Jake! What can I do for you two today?"

"We have a room booked. The penthouse. Under Princess Bubblegum's name."

"Ah yes! Of course! Who's your friend over there?" she asked looking at Simon, who had his back against the wall, whistling. "Oh that's Simon. He's a cool guy."

"If you say so Finn." She said handing him the room key.

The creature stumbled through the dense amount of plants, burning any that got into his way. Then he noticed the prize he had come for. "Success." He whispered.

**Wow this took it's time eh? I was REALLY lazy. Anyway a new chapter soon.**


End file.
